First Date
by Zouboss
Summary: Sequel to Looking Forward. It's been roughly over a month since Palutena's confession and Lucina has been slowly starting to warm up to the goddess. As they go on their first date, things don't go quite as expected.


Lucina looked at herself in the mirror once, then again and then once more. She was a little worried about her look as it was quite foreign to her. The bluenette didn't dress up quite that often, so she had to look through a magazine for assistance so she could make her appearance...well, _appropriate. _

She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a slightly oversized plaid shirt. She was still debating whether or not to wear a beanie, continuously switching between the two choices which was starting to cause a disturbance to her hair.

The swordswoman sighed. She really wasn't good with _this_. She could use a friend's advice right now but Lucina was still a little nervous about telling others why she was even dressing up.

Her chest warmed as she thought about why she was putting herself through a struggle that would be considered quite simple to others. She was going on a date with Palutena.

Lucina couldn't help but crack a smile as she thought about the green-haired goddess. It had been a month since Palutena's confession to Lucina and their bond had been strengthening since. The swordswoman and the goddess had been frequently training together and hanging out since that conversation. At first, it was a little awkward for Lucina since she knew the goddess had feelings for her and the future princess felt inclined to give something in return. Palutena had comforted Lucina many times when Lucina had become a little too awkward, telling Lucina that being around her was enough for the woman-like goddess. Lucina eventually took comfort and started to warm up to Palutena after that.

_Knock. Knock._

"Lucina?" A familiar voice called from her room's door and the blue-haired swordswoman gulped. "May I come in, dear?"

Lucina pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a nervous feeling start to whelm up inside her. Well, she had to come out eventually. Thankfully the first she was telling was someone she was extremely comfortable with. "You can come in, Mother."

At Lucina's words of approval, the white-haired tactician walked in and immediately perked up at the sight of her daughter. "What's this?" Robin's lips curled into a smirk. "My daughter seems to be dressed up very adorably, what's the occasion? A friendly outing? A _date_?"

"I would have found it more pleasurable if I had the chance to tell you myself," Lucina sighed with a soft smile then gave another glance into the mirror.

Robin appeared in the reflection alongside the swordswoman and started to adjust Lucina's clothes herself. Her motherly instincts kicking in.

"I am only asking," Robin mused with a spark of enjoyment as her hand went to fix Lucina's hair. The tactician showed a look of the need for a comb and the future princess gestured to where she could find one. Robin received the item and started to work on Lucina's ruffled hair. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Lucina swallowed silently and braced herself. Even if she expected a positive reaction from her mother, it was still a little nerve-racking to admit it. As Lucina closed her eyes, Robin put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder as the tactician noticed her distress. The girl took a deep breath. "Palutena."

The feeling of her mother disappeared and Lucina had to turn around in worry. She feared that maybe her mother was not actually going to take it well and that the swordswoman would have to face rejection. The simple thought brought tears to Lucina's eyes. But instead of any negative emotion placed on Robin's features, Lucina could only see joy and pride in her expression.

"Oh, Lucina," Robin hummed and opened her arms for her daughter. "Come here, dear."

The swordswoman obeyed her mother and felt Robin wrap her arms around the future princess. Lucina melted into her mother's embrace and unconsciously tightened her grip on the tactician. Robin in return just rubbed Lucina's back soothingly. After a few moments, Lucina let her watery eyes release tears. Wiping her eyes, Lucina admitted, "I was not expecting to cry."

"It's okay, this is new to you, Lucina," Robin said reassuringly and grabbed her daughter's hands. "But you know what? It's okay to feel this way because I love you either way. This isn't even new to me, this isn't new to anyone back home. For Naga's sake, we have your Aunt Lissa and Maribelle. I accept _this. _I accept _you_. You don't have to worry, Lucina."

The swordswoman gave a soft chuckle and looked into her mother's eyes. "What about Father?" She could not help but ask.

"The only thing your father will be worried about is letting you go," Robin gave a smile and let go of Lucina's hands. "But we won't have to worry about him for a while, at least I hope. So, tell me, how long has it been going on? I noticed that you two have been spending some time together."

Lucina flushed and felt her lips curl into a shy smile. "This happens to be our first date," The swordswoman told her mother as a warm feeling spread in her chest. Hanging out with or even thinking about the goddess had been giving Lucina these emotions recently and the bluenette had been extremely thrilled when Palutena had asked her out. "She confessed to me a month ago, I believe, and we have been trying to form a friendship before anything."

"A goddess confessed to you?" Robin expressed surprise as she perked up an eyebrow. "Wow, Lucina, you really are a special girl."

"M-Mother!" Lucina flushed with a shake of her head.

"What?!" Robin put up her hands. "I was thinking that maybe it was you with the feelings but it was actually _her_. Palutena is a very elegant woman."

"Honestly, that was what I happened to think when she confessed," Lucina leaned against her bedroom's wall. "It just does not make sense when I really take time to ponder on it. I never even noticed her interest until she confessed."

"There, there," Robin moved forward to pat her daughter's shoulder. "You, in general, are a very awkward individual and usually avoid social interaction unless it involves training. You're pretty blind to human emotion unless it is sitting right in front of you."

"Is that supposed to comfort me, Mother?" Lucina asked with confusion.

"Take that question as an example," Robin said with amusement. "I was partially joking."

"_Partially_?" Lucina echoed.

"Oh, my dear Lucina," Robin laughed and placed a hand on Lucina's cheek. "I love you so much, I now officially know that I don't regret marrying Chrom."

"_Officially?_"

.-.-.-.

"First it's too formal and now it's too casual," A dark angel grumbled as he marched his way back to his goddess's closest. He put his head past the doorframe and continued. "You hear that? Choose something better or I am going to do it myself!"

Palutena shook her head with slight amusement then sat on her bed. She didn't think it was going to be this hard. But then again, she's never been on an _actual _date. She had to be perfect. For Lucina.

_Gods, _Palutena felt the familiar sensation of warmth and adoration surge through her and she couldn't help but give a smile. Her confession to the swordswoman went well. The goddess was honestly expecting denial. She had watched the future princess from afar for a while and was extremely aware of how rare their interactions were before Palutena admitted her feelings. Either way, despite hardly sharing any conversation with each other, Palutena had started to notice the characteristics of Lucina.

"Ooo, Lady Palutena, what about this?!" The childlike captain of Palutena's guard poked his head out, nudging his counterpart away, he held out an outfit for the goddess of light. "Try this on!"

"Hmm," Palutena walked towards the angels and grabbed the clothes from him. She then nodded to herself with a sudden grin. "This is it. Thank you, Pit. You have my gratitude."

Pit beamed as his goddess patted his head and urged her to go into the bathroom so she could try it on. As Palutena disappeared behind the door, Pit turned to his counterpart and smiled. "I bet you couldn't do better than _that_, Pittoo."

"Dark Pit, not Pittoo." The black-winged angel flicked Pit's forehead making him yelp in reply. "Besides, you would think that a goddess like her could pull off anything. She's really hung up on that mortal."

"Who? Lucina?"

"Who else do you think?!" Dark Pit barked, restraining himself from shaking Pit to death. "Are you stupid? All she ever does is spend time with her these days. Palutena obviously adores Lucina, don't you see that?"

"You know, this seems really familiar," Pit said, tapping a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" The dark angel seemed genuinely confused and wondered what his counterpart could possibly be thinking.

Pit then perked up in a realization and slung an arm around a less than willing Dark Pit. "This is like that one scene from that movie with the lions! Look, follow my lead." He cleared his throat and feigned a serious but over dramatic expression. "I can see what's happening-"

"No!" Dark Pit ducked away from his counterpart and took a few steps away. "This is nothing like The Lion King. They both already know what they are going through. They both might fall in love tonight but that doesn't mean our trio's down to two."

Pit instead of looking concerned or taken aback, he started laughing loudly.

"What?"

"You do know that you are kinda quoting The Lion King, right?"

"I-...oh."

"There, there," Pit pat his counterpart's shoulder sympathetically. "I figured I would be a little more concerned about this considering my relationship with Lady Palutena, but I'm just...not. In reality, now that I think about it, I am a lot more happy for her."

"Who said I wasn't happy for her?" Dark Pit said defensively and crossed his arms with a snort.

"No one," Pit chuckled. "_You _do seem bothered by it though. I didn't really expect this type of reaction from someone like you but hey, look at it this way, it just shows Pittoo has a heart!"

"And you still can't read," Dark Pit responded as he avoided eye contact. As he looked away, the bathroom door opened to reveal the goddess of light. He and Pit immediately glanced at each other then back at the goddess.

"How do I look?"

.-.-.-.

"Stunning."

Palutena flushed at Lucina's compliment and twirled a piece of her green hair with her finger. "You look quite cute yourself."

The green-haired goddess felt a thrill rush inside her as she saw Lucina's blush. Palutena enjoyed seeing what her words could do to the swordswoman and Lucina always looked more adorable with a blush on her face. Lucina was always adorable, just even _more_ with a flushed face.

Palutena was wearing a dark blue tank top with a long thin grey coat and brownish-green capris. They were definitely casual clothes but as the way her two angels put it, it was just unusual and pleasing to see Palutena in something other than her normal attire. The goddess could pull off anything. Pit's words not her own.

"Have you decided what movie you want to see, sweetie?" Palutena asked as her green eyes glided across the movie posters that lined the outside of the movie theater. She then glanced at Lucina, who was staring intently at the posters. The woman-like goddess found herself adoring the strong concentrated expression the swordswoman had despite the task being quite simple.

"Movies are still quite new to me," Lucina commented as the two walked slowly towards the entrance of the theater while still looking at the posters. "We have plays, where I am from, and I find it fascinating that there is technology to document performances." She paused by a poster that showed a serious-looking swordsman standing intimidating with a threatening-looking man behind him. "What about this one?"

Palutena nodded immediately without considering and gave a smile. "It looks interesting."

After the decision was made, the two girls moved to get their tickets, grab some snacks and a drink then went into their designated theater room.

The movie was good. In Palutena's opinion and judging by Lucina's expressions, she enjoyed it too. It was paced well and there wasn't a second where the goddess was bored. But maybe it was because she had the luxury of sneaking looks at the beautiful swordswoman that sat beside her. There was only one time Palutena was caught staring but Lucina had only returned it with a shy smile then put her attention back to the screen.

During the movie, Palutena had to use all her strength from reaching out and holding Lucina's hands. She had the urge to feel her physically. The goddess of light wasn't really used to this feeling and all she wanted was to satisfy it. She knew better though. Despite what her heart was saying. Thankfully, even if Palutena couldn't touch her, she was able to marvel at the different expressions Lucina would make as the film progressed. The way her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and how her blue eyes would shine in each emotion that was being expressed in the movie. It was very pleasing to see.

There was a scene in the movie that kept Palutena's gaze on Lucina for longer than needed. The scene was a confrontation between the main character and his best friend. The whole theater seemed pretty invested considering the friendship between the two was well developed and made you care enough for the two men. Lucina's jaw was clenched, flexing the muscles of her slender neck. Her skin looked specifically soft in that area. And Lucina's collarbone ...it was so exposed and welcoming.

Unexpectedly, Lucina expressed a noise of surprise which made Palutena quickly turn her head and flush. Just in time, Palutena was able to see the last few seconds of what actually caused the whole theater to be filled with the noise of mixed reactions.

The two best friends had kissed. The soft romantic music was just fading as the companion of the main character said a few words heavy with emotion before fleeing.

"Oh," The quiet word barely escaped her lips before the movie quickly picked up and an action scene started. It was enough to keep most of the audience occupied. _Most_. At the corner of her eye, in the very dim light, she noticed some people get up from their seats and leave. The woman-like goddess could see the shadow of disgust on their faces as they left the room.

It made Palutena uneasy for a moment. Witnessing the reactions of the few people made her worry, not for herself though. For Lucina.

Palutena had learned a fair amount of things when she watched the swordswoman from afar. Subtle things. Like the way Lucina would look at the much more skilled swordsmen with admiration or the happy looks when she was simply praised. Lucina was very expressive so it didn't take long for Palutena to realize that she had many insecurities. She was quick to become timid when words hit a little too close to home. Even simple comments from Smashers that weren't directed towards her could make the swordswoman shrink down and hush up.

Her green eyes went to look at her date. The blue-haired woman didn't look bothered. She seemed very immersed in the movie that Palutena wondered if she even noticed the others. It comforted the goddess of light, for she was able to watch the rest of the movie in ease. Of course, she continued peeking at Lucina to silently gush at her adorable expressions but it was for good reasons.

When the movie reached its ending, the main character and his friend had joined together for the final battle and successfully defeated the antagonist. The two didn't share another kiss but the last scene of the film was of them holding hands as they stood over the aftermath of a recovering city. As the credits started to roll, the theater room's lights flickered on and people started to leave.

Noticing Lucina wasn't making an effort to move, Palutena stayed seated, waiting for the swordswoman. She stared at the screen but her blue eyes were unfocused. Palutena watched her for a moment, curiously, until Lucina shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Are...you okay?" Palutena asked as Lucina stood up. The goddess's worries arose again as she witnessed Lucina's odd reaction.

Lucina gave a small smile. "I am fine, thank you for asking. We should get going."

Palutena followed silently after the swordswoman as she guided her out. She really didn't want the date to end yet. She felt if they ended it here it would be weird since they didn't really talk. The goddess wanted more time. More time with Lucina as her date instead of a friend or a training companion. Palutena had told Lucina many times that she didn't mind hanging out with her platonically but since they started spending a lot more time together, it was getting harder to suppress much stronger romantic feelings. Sure, she could flirt here and there but it wasn't enough. So….

"Would you like to take a walk in the park?"

.-.-.-.

It was taking a lot more effort than expected to keep her thinking from going overboard. Lucina felt as if people were sending dirty looks behind her back as she walked by Palutena's side. She could imagine the disgusted and hateful expressions very vividly.

_Is it that bad? _Lucina remembered the reactions a few people had during the scene with the two characters. Seeing the display of emotion made Lucina feel bad. She felt as if she was doing something of ill will. _But why does it matter? Why do people hate people who love certain others? _It didn't make sense. She had never been particularly exposed to this type of thing. To this type of hatred. Everyone was so accepting back home. There were better things to worry about than who loved who. So, why, here in this world, did people dislike this certain thing? Was it maybe because they didn't have to go through perils every other day, therefore having time to worry about such little things? Lucina knew what others thought would not chase her away from her date. It was Lucina's choice to be with her. Not a stranger's.

"What did you think of the movie, sweetheart?" Palutena spoke, making eye contact with the swordswoman. Her green eyes seemed to glint as she looked Lucina's way.

Lucina couldn't help but look down as a light blush dusted her cheeks. She was caught staring, she didn't even know she was staring until now. "I found it rather pleasant. A lot more unique compared to the several plays I have seen in my life. Though it is quite off-putting when you think about all the people who injured themselves for the movie." Lucina furrowed her eyebrows, visualizing actors being cut and stabbed for the sake of a scene in a movie.

The laugh of Palutena caught the swordswoman off guard and Lucina gave a look of confusion. Why was the goddess laughing? "What is so funny? Was it something I said?"

Palutena immediately calmed at the sight of a perplexed Lucina. She raised a hand to hide her smile and failed to muffle a chuckle. "It's just….haha...It's just-, all the violence is fake. No one actually got hurt. There was no real blood involved or weapons, actually."

"Huh?" Lucina perked, she was genuinely curious about what Palutena was talking about. "What do you mean? How could they do that?"

Lucina noticed the way Palutena seemed to beam at Lucina's interest. The swordswoman was slowly starting to pick up on little details like this instead of being 'oblivious', as others had deemed her. She knew it was probably the fact that she had spent more time with Palutena that made it capable of her to notice these things. Lucina had a hard time reading people most of the time, her family would be an exception and now Palutena was starting to become one too.

"I will first say, it is not magic, if that is what you are thinking. Believe me, I thought so too," Palutena gave a good-humored grin as they walked. "They actually use this device called a computer...Do you know what that is?"

"I have heard the name before but never been fortunate to encounter one," Lucina replied, her blue eyes sparkling at the mention of this certain device. "What does it do?"

"It does many things, I have never used one myself but at one point, Pit was able to get his hands on one. It was used particularly in this movie to enhance the scenes. They use a program, I believe that is what it is called, to place the things in there. Special effects is what one of the smashers called it."

Lucina raised an eyebrow, a little puzzled. It seemed unrealistic but if the goddess claimed that was how it was done, she would believe her. The swordswoman pondered for a moment if she should try using a computer but figured she would struggle to learn. Lucina decided she would prefer to stay away from something that sounded so complicated. She doubted knowing how to use a computer would come to use to her in the future, considering those devices didn't exist in her world.

"Well, it is reassuring to know that no one was harmed," Lucina said. "And I guess if anyone is craving to see real violence, they could always go to one of the Smash battles. Though, there will be a lack of blood."

"That is a good thing. I would hate to see anyone bleed, specifically you."

Lucina looked at the goddess, her cheeks turning red. Palutena had a smirk on her face but Lucina caught sight of the light pink on her cheeks. "W-well...I do believe I would find displeasure in seeing you be harmed so violently...also."

A small giggle came out of the green-haired goddess and Lucina gave a noise of question. Palutena tried to hide her smile of amusement and answered, "You just have a really funny way of talking sometimes."

"Oh, I'm s-sorry," Lucina apologized, very aware of the way she talked. Palutena wasn't the first to comment on it and she certainly wouldn't be the last. Lucina's mother, Robin, had spent some time trying to work on Lucina's more casual approach to a conversation but it only helped Lucina a little.

"No, it's fine," Palutena was quick to reassure the swordswoman. "I like it."

Lucina blushed, averting her eyes to the ground. "O-okay." As much as the swordswoman appreciated the compliments, she still disliked the way her face would warm up. She took a deep breath, recovering and gave a smile to the goddess of light. "I appreciate that you accept most of my flaws, there are a certain few who find them quite off-putting. I am aware that they mean good-will but it's nice to hear that someone doesn't mind my unusual habits."

"If you want, I can shower you with more compliments," Palutena teased with a wink.

"Er...I rather not force you."

"You won't be forcing me, I am willing to do it."

Lucina shook her head and couldn't help but chuckle. "It's strange."

"What is?" Palutena asked curiously.

"It's just...you really like me, don't you?"

Palutena stopped in her steps, making Lucina pause and look at the green-haired goddess with sudden worry. She didn't say something wrong, did she? The swordswoman's lips curved downwards as she noticed the very sudden serious expression on Palutena.

"Lucina?"

"Yes?"

"Back in the theater, there were a fair amount of negative reactions when that one scene came on, did you happen to notice them?"

Lucina stiffened for a moment, then relaxed. Giving a nod, she answered. "I did, yes."

"Did they bother you?"

"Of course it did," Lucina replied honestly. "Did it not disturb you?"

Palutena gave a soft laugh. "The reactions indeed disturbed me but I am meaning, did they _bother _you?"

"Oh," The swordswoman breathed in realization. She was bothered by them. It was the only thing she could think about for a bit when the movie ended. It did bother her but she wondered if Palutena's question was fishing for a much darker answer. Lucina was still feeling a little guilty despite knowing she didn't do anything wrong. She already knew taking an interest in someone wasn't a crime, no matter the opinions. She was aware. Very aware that not everyone was open-minded. And even if it made her a little more insecure, she wouldn't stop. Because a decent person would not do such a thing. Lucina was sure about what she was doing and figuring out Palutena's worries caused her to feel a certain warmth. They weren't far in the relationship but Lucina knew just by looking at the goddess, she wanted it to remain. "Yes, they did."

A shadow fell over Palutena's face and Lucina caught the flash of fear in her green eyes. The swordswoman took a few steps forward, closing a fair amount of distance between them. In these moments, Lucina felt brave and that was because it was for something she believed in. And when she stood by something, she made sure to give all her devotion.

"Palutena," Lucina grabbed her date's hand and squeezed it. "It's not enough to make me doubt about us."

The deep red that dusted Palutena's cheeks made Lucina's heart stutter for a moment. It was an adorable sight to see on the elegant goddess. The blue-haired woman felt Palutena grip her hand harder and Lucina felt an urge to go on.

"I am not a fool," Lucina told the goddess. "I may be insecure and awkward most of the time but I am smart enough to know the right from the wrong. I won't let someone's rude opinion stop me from acting out. Please don't worry about that. I care enough about you to be upfront with you. If it really got to me, I would have run out of that theater in a frenzy. So, just to clear things up, I want to stay with you, regardless of what others say or think. And if anything happens, I will immediately tell you if I feel like this won't work out. But for now, we are fine. _This_ is fine."

Palutena's mouth hung open for a moment, obviously blown away by Lucina's words. The goddess's eyes seemed to well up with emotion and as she looked down and took a deep breath, Lucina worried for the briefest of moments. Then the goddess looked back into the swordswoman's blue orbs and Lucina was blessed with the glimmer of adoration and understanding.

"Thank you, Lucina." Palutena leaned in to press her forehead against the future princess's. Lucina unconsciously closed her eyes, her body loving the sensation. "I love...that you are honest. I guess that's another reason why I am drawn to you."

Lucina hummed, a grin creeping onto her face as her eyes remained closed. "For such an elegant beauty, you worry too much."

The giggle from Palutena was enough to make Lucina's ears grow red. She really liked it when the goddess was amused by her. She wasn't one to make a lot of jokes, and was extremely dense to understand most of them, but she felt special when she could make her date laugh in amusement.

When Palutena moved away, Lucina couldn't help but frown as she immediately started missing the physical contact of the goddess. She was satisfied though when Palutena's fingers remained intertwined with her own.

"We should head back, it is getting dark." Palutena said, gently pulling the swordswoman and they started to walk back towards the Smash Mansion.

Lucina gave a nod and was quick to remain by Palutena's side. She enjoyed the way Palutena's hand felt warm and soft in hers. It was nice, and she definitely wouldn't mind holding the goddess's hand more often.


End file.
